


Oswald lays eggs

by Slevans92_Youtuber



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 00:58:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17012505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slevans92_Youtuber/pseuds/Slevans92_Youtuber
Summary: Oswald is a human.But he was also known as the "Penguin".So when he feels pain in his lower half...he senses something is off...





	Oswald lays eggs

-Oswalds office was in shambles as he was currently bent over on the couch with his pants down panting in pain as he groans softly.Whatever was inside him wanted out now as he pushed with the next contraction gripping onto the arm of the couch nearly screaming til he hears a soft thud-

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for not posting much.I go back to online college in a month from a 2 month medical leave.


End file.
